Sexual Tension
by elilover2
Summary: This is an erotic little one shot I wrote because I could. It's Kogan because it can be, and M because I was challenged to write an M rated story. It might be terrible (it's the first one I've ever done) so be warned. Then again, it might be slightly good. You never know.


**A/N: Oh god O.O**

**This is the first, I repeat FIRST, M story I have ever written. It probably sucks (NO pun intended) so you can tell me that. If you liked it, you can review.**

They were fighting again and, despite the triviality of the situation, blood was boiling beneath pale and lightly tanned skin. Shouts could be heard throughout the whole apartment, insults hurled with popped letters and spluttering, and words were bouncing around all the rooms of the apartment, making the peaceful occupants quite annoyed.

James and Carlos were sitting on the couch trying to watch TV as Logan and Kendall yelled and fought two rooms away, making it very hard to pay attention to their show. Mama Knight and Katie had, finally, left to go somewhere quieter, which was beginning to sound like a very good idea to James. Sighing he nudged Carlos who jumped from the contact, too absorbed in listening to the screams to realize that there was still someone beside him.

James tilted his head towards the door, "Sexual tension is a bitch."

With these words both boys got up and left, exasperated beyond belief at the thick headedness of their friends. Logan and Kendall, to everyone else, were very much in need of some revelations. Namely the revelation that they really wanted to fuck each other senseless. This was put in James' words of course, and he hadn't shared this with anyone but Carlos. Katie and Mama Knight had a much more civilized version of the statement which was basically that Logan and Kendall were just really really in love with each other.

James liked the fucking version better.

The door to the apartment closed with an especially loud bang, courtesy of James, but the two arguing boys took no notice. They were in their shared bedroom, Kendall sitting cross legged on his bed, Logan standing with his arms folded tightly.

"Why do you have to be so picky about everything?" Kendall demanded and Logan looked offended.

"I am NOT picky!"

"Yes you are!"

It appeared that, at this moment, they were arguing about the order of the room. Kendall, who liked things loose and spread out, was not at all pleased with Logan's military-esqu upkeep of the room. Or the way Logan yelled at him everytime he left something even SLIGHTLY out of place. Logan, obviously, was feeling the exact opposite. He liked things to be ordered, not even a little out of order, and he was quite intent on making Kendall realize that order was better and the yelling was for his own good.

Logan's pale face was flushed pink and Kendall's hair was disheveled, a sign that he'd been running his hands through it, which was a sure sign of distress. Both boys were glaring at the other and, if looks could kill, they'd both have been dead.

"At least I'm not a fucking control freak!"

"Control freak? What the hell makes me a control freak?" Kendall snapped and Logan smirked, satisfied at this worthy insult.

"You're always telling me, James, and Carlos what to do! And, Jo! Isn't that why she broke up with you?" It was, Logan had to admit, a very low blow. And, Kendall reacted exactly as he should have. With little warning he was on his feet and it was unclear whether he was going to hit or tackle Logan. Logan, realizing the uncertainty of his life at the moment, had the good sense to make a hasty retreat to the living room. This retreat was soon hindered by a firm grip on his shoulder.

"You know full well that I dumped her." Kendall's voice was low and dangerous. Logan squirmed, trying to get free from the grasp that was holding him, but only succeeded in flailing aimlessly.

"I wasn't there, so I actually DON'T know." Despite his precarious situation, Logan couldn't help responding with yet ANOTHER insult. The grip on his shoulder tightened and suddenly he was being forced to turn, forced to face those blazing green eyes, forced to face his own damn stupidity. Kendall's face was livid, his expression pure murder, and he was quite ready to punch his friend in the face. But, as the scared but defiant brown eyes met his, his motives changed. Suddenly, instead of hitting that pale face, he was kissing the soft lips. Fiercely clacking their teeth together, anger melting into an animalistic need to break skin and taste blood. He worked the other boy's mouth open until their tongues met and began to wrestle, Kendall eventually dominating.

This was, they both soon realized, not enough. Kendall, realizing it first, bit down on the other boy's lip until blood was drawn and the tangy taste was filling his mouth. Logan, liking the sharp sting of pain, let a soft moan escape his lips. This succeeded in exciting Kendall even more. With his breathing short and quick he led Logan to the couch and laid him out, straddling him and bending awkwardly to get at the pale neck. Logan groaned as he felt soft lips suck and tug and nip at his neck.

Kendall, finished making his mark on the smaller boy's neck moved lower. He slid down until he was capable of lifting that soft blue shirt and revealing that soft white stomach. Glancing up at the closed eyes of his 'friend' Kendall smirked. Knowing full well what he was going to his friend, and not just by the impressive erection, Kendall slid his tongue up the stomach he'd known for years. Logan moaned and Kendall was pleased to hear how ragged his friend's breathing was. Logan, who was too pleasured to think straight, was a jumbled mess.

Soon, Kendall was back at the soft lips, pressing his with more and more severity into them. Logan responded well, growing more confident with each gasp for breath. He began to fight back, which was much more fun for Kendall. He was surprised at the smaller boy's fight.

When they were both ready to burst clothes began to fly. Shirts first, because they were easiest, and Kendall was allowed the honour of seeing Logan's upper torso for what felt like the first time. Logan was always so modest, always so shy, that he never really took his shirt off in anyone's presence. Logan got to see a shirtless Kendall for the umpteenth time, but it had much more meaning now.

When both shirts were on the floor Logan's shaky hands reached for his jeans button, but Kendall's much more confident grip stopped him. He slowly undid the button, pulled down the zipper with as much patience as he could stand, and shimmied the fabric down the unresisting legs. Once he was just in his boxers, Logan's erection was much more noticeable, and Kendall's stomach clenched with a need to see it WITHOUT the cloth. But, first, he had to show off his own undergarments.

Logan was, as Kendall had expected, a little wary of taking Kendall's jeans off. So, with a light smirk, Kendall did the deed himself. When his jeans were seperated from his legs he tossed them to the side and reached for the hem of his underwear. He paused with his fingers brushing the band.

"You or me first?"

It was apparent that Logan, who was the most innocent person on the planet, was confused. Kendall, laughing softly, snapped the band of the bemused boy's boxers.

"You first I guess."

He stripped the boxers off, letting them rest at his friend's (well, lovers) ankles. Logan was bigger than he'd expected, which was a nice surprise, and he whistled softly. Logan, despite their current position, managed to blush. Kendall, appreciating this more than he ever had before, bent low.

His mouth was inches over his friend, and he once again paused to consider. He had never really thought about Logan like this before, and he wasn't sure where this had come from. He didn't ponder this long though, he was too aroused to think. With a slight twinge of nerves (this was, despite the confidence he'd previously shown, his first time) he slipped his mouth over a part of Logan that he'd never even considered.

Now what? Logan seemed to be enjoying just the sensation of a warm mouth, but Kendall wanted to give him more than that. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly sure how. He settled on simply sucking, which seemed to work well. It was the best he could do but, as far as Logan was concerned, it was more than enough.

When he'd achieved the desired affect (a warm goo that filled his mouth and tasted odd but now exactly in a bad way) he pulled away. As he was doing so, he heard something that made his blood freeze.

His mother was coming up the stairs.

"Shit!" Logan, coming to his senses faster than Kendall thought possible, wriggled out from under his blonde friend.

"Shit shit shit!" As Kendall ran to spit his mouthful of Logan out in the sink, Logan began desperately tugging his clothes back on. He threw Kendall his jeans and shirt as he finished pulling on his own clothes and was smoothing his hair when Kendall came out of the bathroom fully clothed. By the time Mama Knight had entered the room both boys were sitting quietly on the couch, breathing ragged and thoughts still a little jumbled.

"You boys work it out?" Ms. Knight asked, a little suspicious, and the two boys nodded.

"Yeah," Kendall, the only one with a voice calm ennough to answer, reassured her, "We did."


End file.
